Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: A Chao Name Cheese
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Better Together Season 3. The little creature that is in the plant has awaken and the girls are able to find information about it. Even though, they don't know where Cheese come from, they know that magical gems called the Chaos Emeralds and shards of a Master Emerald need to be found in their world.


It's been three days since the mysterious blue creature has open from the flower bud. Sun and Fluttershy are making sure the little creature is taken care of. Everyone who have seen the little creature are already at the Animal Shelter. The little creature is wrapped in a blanket and is sleeping in a basket.

"Alright, that little creature or whatever it is hasn't awaken from it's sleep since three days ago," Aria says.

"Poor dear, the little creature must have been tired," Fluttershy says.

"Still, what in the world is that thing. I have never seen anything like it before," Twilight says.

"I never seen anything from Equestria either. I do suspect that it came from a completely different world," Sun says.

"Yes. But we don't have an information to what that creature is," Rainbow says.

Sonata and Pinkie look at the sleeping creature. Trixie, Starlight, and Wallflower are looking at their mysterious guest.

"You have to admit, it looks so adorable," Sonata says.

"I have to agree. It sure is very cute," Starlight says.

Trixie says, "Hmm, it looks so small and cute, it's almost like a stuffed animal."

"It so stinkin cute!" Pinkie squeals.

Fluttershy hushes, "Girls, we need to be quiet. We don't want to wake the little sweetie up."

Wire Wolf says, "I find it strange that the gems have some strange power that was able to open the flower bud so the creature can get out."

"Fluttershy, do you think you can understand it?" Falling Star asks.

Fluttershy thinks about it, "I'm not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Well, we won't know for sure until that little thing wakes up from its long nap," Applejack says.

Suddenly, the little creature begins to stir and the girls are beginning to notice.

"Well, we'll know now because the little creature is waking up," Trixie says.

Everyone turn their heads and circle around the little creature in the basket that is on the desk. The little creature slowly opens its eyes to reveal blue color eyes. Then look around with curiosity.

The creature says, "Chao."

The creature looks around to see a bunch of blurs around the area. When its vision clears, it looks up to see multiple humans around it.

The little creature jumps up, and shouts in fright, "Chao Chao Chao Chao Choa Choa…!"

The little creature continues to scream around as it fli8es around the room. The girls and boys look around to see the creature freaking out and flying around the room. Then it begins to knock a lot of places in sight.

Rainbow shouts, "Grab it!"

The girls and boys begin to chase after it. Fluttershy and Adagio end up hitting each other. Some pet food end up falling on Falling Star, Rarity, and the creature bumps into some of the cage doors and some of the pets get loose. Soon the Animal shelter ends up coming a big mess.

The creature ends up hitting itself on the head and falls to the ground. The little mysterious creature rubs its head as it sit up to feel the bad bump on it's head. The creature looks up and becomes scared to see the group of friends and the animals circle around it with firm glares, excluding Fluttershy and Sun. The little creature begins scared that its eyes begin to get watery.

Sun sternly says, "Stop it right now!"

Everyone stop with their expressions and turn to see Sun walking towards the little creature. Sun gets on her knees and slowly has her hand out with a reassuring smile.

"Here now, don't be afraid," Sun says.

"Chao," The creature replies.

Sun then picks up the little creature and begins to cradle it like a baby. The little creature begins to calm down and yet tears is falling from it's face. Sun continues to cradle the creature and finally lets out a small smile on its face.

"There you go. Are you feeling better now?" Sun asks.

"Chao," the creature answers with a nod.

Applejack scratches her head, and asks, "Why is that thing is saying Chao all the time?"

"Maybe its name is Choa?" Pinkie suggests.

"Chao Chao," The creature answers, shaking its head.

Sun think about it, "Maybe Chao is what kind of creature it is, and it's just the only thing it says."

The creature nods its head with a, "Chao."

"Hmm, so the creature is called a Chao. Kind of a strange name, but it's actually a cute name as well," Adagio says.

Aria says, "Looks too cute for my taste."

"Alright, how about we let Fluttershy talk to it so we can understand what it's doing in that plant," Rarity says.

Sun nods her head.

"Little um, Chao, who are you? Where did you come from? And why were you in that strange plant?" Sun asks.

The little Chao says, "Chao Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao. Chao."

"You have idea what that thing just said?" Applejack asks.

Fluttershy has been listening to the conversation, and answers, "To be honest, I can't fully understand what it saying. All I was able to get that his a Chao named Cheese and… and said something about finding the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Sadly, that's all I was able to get from this little guy."

Sun looks at the little Chao, "So Cheese is your name. It's even sound cute."

"Cheese does sound like a cute and funny name," Sonata says.

Rainbow laughs, "What's the owner's name Crackers, Swiss, or Cream?"

Rainbow continues to laugh a little with the same. Some of the girls are looking at it with firm looks.

Starlight looks at the creature, "I think Cheese is a nice name. It's very nice to meet you Cheese."

"Chao Chao," Cheese the Chao says.

Sombra asks, "I have to ask, what does this little Chao mean by Seven Chaos Emeralds?"

"It sounds like beautiful green gema to me," Rarity says.

Sun think about it, "Gems… Gems…"

Then, an idea hits her, "I think I have an idea what Cheese is talking about."

Sun passes Cheese to Fluttershy, and walks to her backpack to look inside. She then takes the four diamonds and put them on the table.

Sun asks, "Are these those Chaos Emeralds you were talking about?"

"Chaos Chao," Cheese answers with a nod.

"So those things are really called Chaos Emeralds. But what are they exactly, and where did they and Cheese come from?" Wire Wolf replies.

"Yeah. It does seem strange," Falling Star says.

Then Sombra says, "Well since each of those Chaos Emeralds are different colors, maybe the others are different colors too."

"You're right," Adagio says.

Fluttershy turns to Cheese, "Cheese, do you know what color are the other ones."

"Chao Chao. Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao," Cheese answers.

"Cheese said that one is yellow, one is purple, and one is

Sun then has an idea, "Maybe I can use my magic to help see into Cheese's memories."

"It's worth a shot," Twilight says.

Sun then walks to Cheese and places her hand on Cheese's head so she can use her power. However, she isn't able to use it's power on it.

"That's weird. Something seems to be blocking my magic. I can't see Cheese memories at all," Sun says.

Falling Star says, "That's strange. Something must be blocking your magic. It must also make it hard for Fluttershy to use her magic to understand him."

Twilight says, "Either way, if what Cheese says is true, then there must be three more Chaos Emeralds out here somewhere. From what we witnessed, those gems must be very powerful.

"So it's very important that we find them as soon as we can," Sun says.

"What's the worst that can happen if we don't?" Rainbow asks.

Aria groans, "May we remind you after what happened with this Glittering Sparkle Girl? If this Chaos Emerald can have that much power, especially combined with Equestria Magic."

"Oh right," Rainbow says.

Just then, Cheese says, "Chao Chao. Chao. Chao Chao Chao."

"What is it boy?" Fluttershy asks.

"Chao. Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao. Chao," Cheese replies.

"What in the hay did he just said?" Applejack asks.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he mention something about a shattered Master Emerald that are in twelve pieces," Fluttershy says.

"Shattered?" Sonata asks.

"Master?" Pinkie adds.

"Emerald?" Rarity asks.

"That's what he said," Cream says.

Sun thinks about the testimony, "A Master Emerald shattered into twelve pieces. Sounds interesting, but doesn't seem like much."

"It does seem that Fluttershy is starting to understand the little guy a little better," Pinkie says.

Adagio says, "Still, it seems that this Master Emerald or something must be very powerful."

"Yeah. It seems that we need to find the twelve pieces too," Sun says.

Suddenly, Rarity gasps, "Wait, what color was this Master Emerald?"

"Chao Chao," Cheese answers.

Fluttershy says, "Cheese said that it's a bright green color."

"Why you ask?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Yesterday, I was finish with my shopping and I found a piece of what looks like a gem on the ground. I brought it over to show it to you," Rarity says.

Rarity searches through her bag, and takes out a green gem shard. The shard is larger than the Chaos Emerald Cheese is talking about, more like two times it size.

"Cheese, is this the Master Emerald Shard?" Sun asks.

"Chao Chao," Cheese answers with a nod.

"Wow! Talk about fast," Pinkie says.

"It seems so. We already found four of these Chaos Emeralds and one of the Master Emerald pieces," Sun says.

Then Twilight adds, "And if our math is correct, we still have three more Chaos Emeralds and eleven more Master Emerald Shards to find."

"Seems like it. But one mystery, what will we do with Cheese," Wallflower asks.

Trixie says, "Trixie suggests that Sun or Fluttershy should do it. Sun is familiar with creatures from different world and Fluttershy is good with other animals and creatures."

"I have to agree. I saw Fluttershy at the shelter and she's amazing," Starlight says.

Wallflower shyly says, "I think we should let Cheese decide."

"Great idea," Applejack says.

Rainbow says, "Alright little guy, who you want to stay with Sun or Fluttershy. Just fly to who you want to stay with."

Cheese nods his head and begins to fly to the two girls. He looks at both of the girls with curiosity. He then flies to Sun and lands on top of her head.

Fluttershy giggles, "I think that's Cheese way of making his decision."

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Well, if that what Cheese wants," Sun says.

"Sounds good to me. Since you're watching over the emeralds, it make sense for you to take care of Cheese," Wire Wolf says.

"Yes. And you can keep the shard too until we find the rest," Rarity says.

"Alright, but it's going to take all of us to find them," Sun says.

Starlight steps in, "Trixie and I can help whenever we can."

"Trixie agrees," Trixie replies.

Wallflower shyly says, "I can help too."

"It may take a while, but if we all work together, we can do it," Sun says.

Everyone agree to the idea to work together to find the rest of these Chaos Emeralds and the Shattered pieces of the Master Emerald. It may take a while, but they are determined to find them all. Then maybe they can learn more about their origins and figure out where Cheese and these emeralds come from.


End file.
